


My Magic is Real!

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Fire, Fire Magic, Magic, magician has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: Carnelian eyes blinking in realization, the magician stumbled slightly over himself but brought himself to his feet. “I… I can…” With a hesitant snap of his fingers, a small flare of fire magic came from his fingertips. It was nothing much, but a simple test proved something to him… And it would be proven to as many others, as well.“I can finally show them… My magic is real…!”
Kudos: 14
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	My Magic is Real!

**Author's Note:**

> One of the only times I've been proud of writing Cinnamon's character, honestly.

“I’ve had it, I’ve had it!” The magician growled to no one but himself, the stomps of his heavy strides echoing through the halls of the library of the archives. The shelves nearly shook from such force, the irritation having finally welled into overflowing. “Call me ‘irritating’, tell me that I’m nothing but 'trouble’…” Over and over again he’d been told these things. From family, from friends, and most of all hecklers! Their performances meant nothing to them- being told it was all fake again and again! “Tell me I’m just a problem, go on! It’s not as if I haven’t heard it a hundred times before!” His words fell on deaf ears, though it didn’t matter that no one was around.

No one would listen to the cries of a 'troublemaker’, anyways. Hell, some would even say he’s just crying wolf! He’s never even seen a wolf in his life!

Stopping in his tracks, the ginger would turn to a nearby bookcase. There was no movement, no sound, not even anything visual to catch his attention, and yet… He knew he’d found what he wanted. It was with a twisted, grim smile that the magic-user set his hands upon one of many tomes within the shelves. Pulling it out with just a little trouble, he nearly dropped it to the floor- His hands were far too small for handling such a large bound scripture alone. It was with a huff that Cinnamon let the tome drop by his own will, coming down to his knees moments after.

“If you’re all going to hate me for being so kind… For being as helpful as I can… I’ll make you all regret it… Ha…” A shaking huff came from the magician, a hand of his trembling for reasons he didn’t quite understand as he pried open the book before him. There was a laugh from him, something that could have been compared to madness, as the actions he took went far past his thin rationality. The book gleamed with carnelian- bursting open the rest of the way before Cinna could even get a word out. The light that blazed forth was blinding, something that would quickly envelop those around them- even the young magician himself.

It was with tear-filled eyes from the light and a body feeling as if it was within the sun itself that the magician would realize just what power he had released… And what he had bestowed upon himself. As if knowing what to do, Cinnamon reached an open hand out towards the light, remaining strong against the magic as he felt it scorch him. His very veins felt as if they were evaporating, the heat flooding his circulation and forcing his heart to feel close to bursting.

And yet, the magician would feel this for but a moment, the burning that once surrounded him dulling as it descended and absorbed through his outstretched hand. It was… Odd, to say the least. The sensation felt as if it should be overwhelming, but the temporary distress that Cinna had been put through had found itself to be… Incredibly calm. Such heat was subdued down to what was only a warmth within his body. It felt… Powerful… Otherworldly…

“Is this…?” Cinnamon couldn’t wrap his mind around what had happened, the words that fell from him not having any set ending that he could think of asking. Eyes cautiously prying themself open, he felt a wave of warmth wash over him. This- This power… He could use it. He could use it against them, most of all the hecklers…! Carnelian eyes blinking in realization, the magician stumbled slightly over himself but brought himself to his feet. “I… I can…” With a hesitant snap of his fingers, a small flare of fire magic came from his fingertips. It was nothing much, but a simple test proved something to him… And it would be proven to as many others, as well.

“I can finally show them… My magic is real…!”


End file.
